Sheldon Cooper
Sheldon Cooper is one of the main characters in The Big Bang Theory, being both the most intelligent and the most socially-awkward of the cast. He appears in the Skapokon's Lawl Era of Lawl Nova. Entrance Penny, Penny, Penny Sheldon knocks on a door calling Penny, before he opens it and enters the battlefield. Origin TBA Specials Neutral B - Paintball Sheldon shoots a paintball from a Painball Gun. The type of paintball comes out randomly, which can be one of four colors: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green (Same as the Players' colors). The color of Sheldon's Player does more damage and knockback than the others, the color of the Opponent's Player doesn't do anything to them, and the other 2 do damage without knockback. If the Painball falls on the ground, it becames a slip trap. Move Origin Paintball is a game commonly played by the main characters from Big Bang Theory, including Sheldon. While in some episodes it's only mentioned, in some others such as The Cushion Saturation, we can see them play the game. Side B - ZOOM ZOOM Sheldon disguises as his favorite superhero: The Flash, and he'll sprint while repeatedly shouting "ZOOM ZOOM". Sheldon can ram-through other players while sprinting, and can even jump during the sprint, while pressing A stops him. If you press B while ZOOMing, Sheldon will drop a Banana (That becomes a slip trap) and he does a single dash forward with more speed and damage. Move Origin In the episode "The Work Song Nanocluster", Sheldon gets hyper from drinking coffee the first time. At the end, he returns to his living room disguised as The Flash. The Banana part is shown when Sheldon says that he will go to buy more coffee and come back, before a banana that drops to the floor hits the ground. Up B - Doppler Effect Sheldon disguises as the Doppler Effect and he flies upward doing a weird sound. As the Doppler Effect, Sheldon can absorb projectiles, resulting in them orbiting around him. Move in a direction and press A to shoot them back. Move Origin In the episode "The Middle-Earth Paradigm", Sheldon disguises as The Doppler Effect (A disguise that no one understands) for Penny's Halloween's Party. Everytime someone asks him what is he disguised as, he tells them a clue making a weird noise. Down B - Luminous Fish Sheldon holds his Lamp Fish in front of him, resulting in a shock that works well for countering. Afterwards, he has limited movement until the attack ends. If someone touches the lamp fish, they'll get stunned (no damage), and if Sheldon presses B, the Lamp Fish will emit another shock of light. Pressing Down B again, Pressing Side B to toss the fish as a projectile, or receiving damage will end the attack. Move Origin In the episode "The Luminous Fish Effect", after Sheldon gets fired, he experiments with fishes to turn them into Luminous Fishes and sell them as Night Lights. At the end of the episode, when he goes to bed, it's revealed that his experiment worked. Final Smash - Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock Sheldon suggests to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock" confusing the opponent within range. Then, you must press a button to choose one of the posibles choices: * Up: Rock * Sides: Paper * Down: Scissors * A: Lizard * B: Spock If Sheldon wins, the opponent recieves 50% damage. If the opponent wins, they take 20% damage. If it's a draw, they take 30%. The rules of the game can be found here Move Origin At the beginning of the episode "The Lizard-Spock Expansion", Sheldon, Raj and Leonard are arguing about what to watch on TV. Raj suggests to decide it with "Rock-Paper-Scissors", but Sheldon disagrees because of the high posibilities of getting a tie on that game, and suggests to play an improved version of the game called "Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock". KO Sounds KOSFX1: "a-HAOW!" KOSFX2: "AAAGH!" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAHH-" Screen KOSFX: "Aie-yaah!" Taunts Up Taunt: "BAZINGA!" Side Taunt: "I'm Batman. Shhh!" Down Taunt: "It's a Trap!" Victory Poses/Losing Pose Option 1: "There's no more Sheldon! I am the Sword Master!" Option 2: *plays the piano and sings in gibberish* Option 3: *awkwardly smiles* Losing Pose: *lays on the ground with his cats* Victory Theme The last segment of the instrumental of show's theme song, "The History of Everything". Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Does a Karate Chop. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Puts his head on top of a Light Saber and does a little spin. Smash * Forward smash - Sprays forwards twice while saying "Bad Leonard." * Up smash - Throws "The Roommate Agreement" upwards, with the paper falling down afterwards. * Down smash - Hides under a pillow and comes out of it disguised as a Zombie and screaming. Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - "Whips" forwards with his phone, as it does a whipping sound * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Grabs with both hands. * Pummel - * Forward throw - Tosses the opponent like a basketball. * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Punches the opponent with his Hulk Arms while yelling "Hulk agrees!". Extras Animal "Scary" Bluejay: You only move by jumping, which is quite high. The flapping wings deal damage. Art Physics and Equations Category:Lawl Nova Category:The Skapokon's Lawl Era Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Playable Character Category:Celebrities Category:Zoner Category:Turtle Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:TV Show Characters Category:Live Action Category:Anti-Villain Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:American Category:00's Category:Starter Character